


Keep Me Warm

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry Allen can vibrate certain parts of his body, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fluff, Fluff 'n' Smut, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Pass it on, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cold morning, you’re freezing because your boyfriend Barry Allen has stolen the covers. Barry vibrates his body to warm you up but that friction does more than warm you up, it turns you on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so excited to be writing Barry Allen smut…actually I like to call it fluff ‘n’ smut. The response from my readers has been amazing so thank you! Just know that I have many more ideas for our adorkably sexy Barry Allen. Oh and there’s a Parks and Rec reference cuz I love the show and so does Grant Gustin. 
> 
> *I don’t own the gifs* 
> 
> Also just block out Linda and picture yourself. That’s what I do. LOL!

The day Barry Allen realized he was the fastest man alive, having sex was nowhere near the top of his list of concerns.

It only occurred to him once he started dating that super speed could be an issue. He couldn’t even make out with a girl without the arousal causing him to vibrate.

 

You’re the only person Barry has been with since becoming The Flash. Knowing his identity and powers made it easier for him when he was learning how to handle his speed. By the time you and Barry started dating, he’d gotten his powers under control. At least that’s what he claims.

Sometimes when you’re together on your couch and things are getting hot and heavy, his body vibrates but he no longer pulls away. He knows you like it. Sometimes you think that he actually does it on purpose. Barry even knows how to vibrate specific body parts now and he also knows how to use that to his advantage in the bedroom.

The countless nights you spend together are amazing because of that but they’re also amazing because even at a normal tender speed, Barry is a fantastic lover. You’d told him that one night when the two of you had finished and were laying in bed, gasping for breath. Barry had blushed, propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over you.

“Well, I believe that what we just did,” Barry’s so cute because rather than saying ‘sex’ he’ll call it ‘making love’ or he’ll avoid the word completely, “is always great when you’re with the person you love.”

That was the second time he’d said he loved you. The first time had been earlier that night when he’d taken you out to a dinner at a fancy restaurant and a horribly sappy romcom movie. He’d been so shy and nervous to say it but the moment that he’d whispered it near your lips as he kissed you, you responded instantly with your own confession of love.

That had been one of those moments where his anxiety had caused him to vibrate while you were kissing. He’d pulled back and apologized but your grip on his blazer didn’t let him go far. You kissed him one more time, your fingers threading through his soft brown hair, and then said, “Take me home, Barry.”

That wonderful night had been a couple of months ago.

It’s winter now in Central City and Barry spends most nights with you at your apartment. You don’t have a very good heater at your place and Barr has taken it upon himself “as is the honorable duty of your boyfriend” to keep you warm at night.

And he does. Barry radiates heat. Some nights you don’t even want to wear pajamas at all because Barry in his t-shirt and pajama bottoms is enough to overheat you. But Barry says that’s not allowed because if you don’t wear a shirt to bed then neither of you will get any sleep.

Lately, the nights and mornings have been so cold that you’ve actually wanted to wear pajamas and wrap yourself up in Barry. Except sometimes that’s hard to do because another reason why you get cold is because Barry likes to hog the sheets. One time he rolled around so much that he’d unconsciously wrapped himself up in a cocoon.

You wake up this morning at 6 am, which is too damn early for a Sunday morning. All that is covering you is a thin sheet; Barry has once again stolen the comforter. You’re bare feet feel numb and you’re shivering. You roll over–your eyes still half closed–and wrap an arm over your boyfriend. You spoon him, pulling his body in as close as possible in a desperate grab for heat. Barry grumbles in his sleep and you kiss the back of his neck which makes him twitch.

“Babyyy,” you half whisper, half whine. “You stole the comforter again. I’m cold.” Still clinging to your sleep, with the arm that’s draped over Barry, you blindly grab at your blue down comforter, trying to reclaim some of it.

Your hand reaches too low. Instead of your frozen fingers groping at a soft fluffy blanket, your fingertips feel through the fabric and graze over something hard. Barry–who’s probably half-asleep himself–reacts with a twitch of his hips. Because feeling Barry’s morning wood is more tempting than a blanket and as a punishment for stealing the covers in the first place, you rest your hand on Barry’s crotch. Your hand molds to the thick column of his dick, your thumb feels for the head and when you try to brush over the tip–which is hard to do through a comforter–Barry’s whole body reacts.

He moans. His hips move around in a circle and his legs kick as he twists his body and rolls over to his other side to face you. You giggle as he grumbles because he seems to not want to open his eyes either, especially now that he’s facing the window where the sun is already shining through the curtains. Barry wraps his arms around you, pinning your hands against his chest. He releases a sleepy sigh and kisses the tip of your nose.

“Barr, I’m freezing. If you’re going to keep the comforter then I need you to warm me up,” you whisper. Barry responds by unwrapping the comforter and sharing it with you but he also holds you close and a deep hum reverberates through your hands and your chest as he begins to vibrate.

That’s the other advantage to a vibrating Barry Allen. Super speed = friction. Friction = warmth.

His vibrating body pressed against yours warms you up within 10 seconds. But after about 30 long seconds, the vibrating serves another purpose because not only does it shake you to your core but it also reminds you of how else you enjoy Barry’s vibrations. It’s practically a conditioned response that Barry vibrating in bed turns you on. A heat pools deep in your belly and you have to fight to stifle a moan and clench your legs tight. It’s too early for sex…right? You and Barry are both still trying to fall back asleep.

Grateful for the warmth, you brush Barry’s lips with a kiss. His pink lips pucker in a delayed reaction since he wasn’t expecting it. He’s no longer vibrating and his face looks peaceful. You almost wonder what he could be dreaming about. The corner of his mouth tilts up and then Barry rolls you over in the blink of an eye and pulls you in tightly to spoon you. You feel him press a kiss to your hair and then your neck as he begins to nuzzle you.

You close your eyes for focus on his touch and the sensations it elicits.

His hard-on is pressed to your ass. He starts to slowly thrust his hips and grind against you. His hand slides under your shirt but stays on your stomach, his thumb swiping soft circles on your skin. It’s all so tempting, the way you can feel his arousal and how his hand is so innocently touching you. You want more. So you moan and arch your back and grind your ass down against Barry’s clothed hardness. It makes his hips jolt. His hand drifts lower and just the tips of his fingers dip into and under the waistband of your pajama pants.

His tantalizing fingers–which may have vibrated for a second–retreat instantly after touching the lace of your panties. You moan at the lost opportunity to tame the aching you’re feeling between your legs. You turn your head to the side as much as you can so that you can kiss Barry. His eyes are open now, and he’s grinning at you, all too pleased with himself and his teasing.

“Good morning,” he says, a hint of sleepiness still evident in his voice. You don’t respond with words, you just hum and use your right hand to guide his face to yours so that you can kiss him. It’s a long and lazy kiss but when your tongue flicks out to run over his upper lip, Barry’s hand on your hip tightens. “Are you warm enough now?”

“Too hot,” you keen and Barry chuckles. You’re tugging on his hand, trying to push it up high on your body.

“Yeah, you are. And you’re all mine,” he growls, his hand finally sliding up to caress your breast. You arch your back against and push your breast into his hand. He’s massaging it, his thumb swiping over your nipple–which peaked because of the cold morning air. He pinches it and you gasp. “Mmm, you like that?” He knows you do so when he moves to knead at your other breast, he rolls your nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

You reach behind you to grasp at Barry’s hip. You want him to keep grinding but he’d stopped when he focused on your breasts. You dare to reach further and squeeze his ass and that makes him jump in surprise. He lightly chuckles as he peppers your neck with kisses, letting your hand roam and get between your hips. You cup his erection, rubbing him and trying to work him free from his pants and boxers but it’s useless.

“Please Barry,” you whimper. Your legs are already tangled together in an attempt to get closer together but the barrier of clothing between your two bodies is becoming unbearable. Your skin is burning hot, yearning for his wet kisses to cool you down. Barry nips and sucks a mark onto the side of your neck before he finally rolls you over and covers you with his body.

He rolls his body over yours creating a new kind of delicious friction as his hard cock is pressed to your aching wetness. You wrap your legs around his hips, opening yourself to him even though you’re both still wearing clothes. You tug at his shirt, trying to pull it off of him but Barry is too preoccupied with kissing you. He’s leading a trail of kisses along your jaw and down your neck. He even tugs at the collar of your shirt to expose more skin. When he kisses his way back up your neck, he nibbles on your earlobe and it makes you shiver.

“Are you still cold, Baby?” he purrs as he claims your mouth in a deep kiss, his tongue tangling with yours. You moan into his mouth and tug again at his shirt.

“No,” you say, nipping at his lower lip. “I need you Baby. Please. I want you so badly,” you whimper desperately. You need to feel his skin on your skin. You want to lavish his body with kisses but it’s impossible when he’s wearing  a shirt and pants.

Barry only lets you take off his shirt after he’s taken off yours. He hovers over you, taking in the sight of you. You run your hands over his pale lean torso, raking your fingernails over his abs and then squeezing his biceps. He sits back on his knees between your legs.

“You’re so beautiful. I love these,” he says, reaching out with both hands to press your breasts together. You outright laugh and he giggles.

“Barry Allen, what are you 13 years old? Are boobs the greatest thing ever?” you tease him. Barry grins and squeezes your breasts a little too hard.

“I’m just appreciating my girlfriend’s rockin’ bod, okay? I assure you, I am 100% all man, Babe.”

“Prove it.”

Barry chews on his lip and accepts your challenge, pushing down his pants and boxers down to his knees. His erection springs free and you launch yourself up into a seated position to take hold of his cock which is level with you when he’s up on his knees and not sitting back on them. You wrap your fingers around his thickness and look up at Barry as you place a light kiss on the tip of his cock. You flick your tongue over the tip, tasting his precome before finally wrapping your lips around him. You lick and suck on him for a minute or two before Barry tugs on your hair and pulls your head back and your mouth off of him.

Rather than saying anything, he just locks lustful eyes with you as he urges you to lay back. He hooks his fingers in your pajama pants and pulls them off of you along with your panties. He’s breathing heavily, looking at you completely naked as if he’ll never get used to the sight of it. Even his erection twitches like it’s aching and throbbing to be inside you. You reach out to stroke him. The pleasure he must feel makes his whole body vibrate for a moment. As he vibrates, he reaches out to touch your hot center. The vibrating finger he uses to touch your clit and then dip into you makes you cry out at the pleasure.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so wet.” Barry leans down to kiss you and then kiss his way down your body. He kisses and kneads at your inner thigh before licking a line between your slick folds.

Barry doesn’t need to vibrate his tongue. He’s great at pleasing you with his mouth without superpowers. He flicks and sucks at your clit as he slides two fingers inside of you. Your hand tangles in his hair and you grind yourself down against his tongue.

“Oh god, yess…yes Barr, that feels…so good,” you pant, feeling the aching within you subside and instead be replaced with a pent up spring, building towards an orgasm. Barry’s mouth and hand switch places. With his tongue inside you, his thumb rubs at your clit and leads you into your first but strong orgasm. Your body rolls as your climax washes over you. Barry flattens his tongue against your slit as you move so that you’re grinding on his tongue more, riding out the orgasm.

Once it’s over, he slides his fingers inside you once more, pumping in and out slowly as he moves his way up your body. He kisses you and the taste of you on his tongue makes you moan. You feel the head of his cock bob and touch your mound.

“I want to be inside of you, Baby,” Barry whispers against your lips. He slides his fingers out of you and uses that hand to guide his cock to your entrance. He runs the head up and down your folds, slicking himself up with your wetness and then he lines up and starts to press into you.

Just two of Barry’s fingers is not enough to stretch you for Barry’s length and girth. He stares down at you as he slowly enters you fully. He winces because you know he’s trying to go slow to begin with. Once he’s filling you to the hilt, you wrap your legs around him and urge him to start moving.

“God, Y/N, you feel so good. So tight.” He almost slides out completely and then he pushes into faster. He picks up his pace, thrusting in and out. He buries his face in the crook of your neck at one point and you have both hands on his ass, squeezing and pulling him into you as deep as he can go. That leads to a few particularly hard and deep thrusts that have you crying out at the sensation. “Are you okay? Did I go to fast?” Barry asks, concerned, pulling his face away from your throat to look down at you. Despite his worrying, Barry’s super speed has never been an issue when he’s actually inside you. You shake your head and cup his face with one of your hands. You reassure him that it all feels amazing, to which Barry grins and kisses you. “I love you so much,” he says, starting to move once again.

In an exchange of hot breathes and groping at each other’s bodies, Barry’s thrusting picks up and at one point he’s practically pounding into you. His thumb works on your clit and you come again, your walls clenching around him. Without a condom, the sensation of your orgasm is overwhelming to Barry. His thrusting becomes erratic. His eyes are almost closed but he doesn’t want to stop looking at you, and his lips are parted with bated breath.

When you recognize that Barry is about to come, he pulls out. He holds himself at the base and hunches over. “Unng god, I’m gonna…” His cum stripes across your stomach as Barry groans through his climax. “Fuck,” he mutters, stroking himself through the messy orgasm as he looms over you. You’re lying there in your orgasmic glow, totally satisfied and not even bothered with Barry’s cum, drying on your body. Barry carefully leans in to plant a kiss on your lips. “I made a mess. I’m sorry, Baby.” You caress his cheek and kiss him again.

“It’s okay.” You’re actually used to it. You two usually use a condom but since you’re on the pill, you don’t always use one and when you don’t he pulls out. It usually means that you’re going to shower afterwards and you love to shower with Barry.

Barry can get dressed and ready to go out in a second but if he has to take a shower he can’t speed through that. The water doesn’t heat up fast enough and washing his hair with super speed usually leads to soap in his eyes.

While you catch your breath, still feeling the pulsing in your body from your orgasm, Barry runs–completely naked–to the bathroom to get a damp washcloth. He returns to clean you up the best he can and then he scoops you up and carries you to the bathroom where the two of your take a hot shower.

Barry loves it when you wash his hair for him because you massage his scalp. “Mmm, I feel like I’m being pampered,” he says. “What’s for breakfast?”

“I don’t know. What are you gonna make me? Pamper me, Barry,” you tease. Barry giggles and wraps his arms around you, pulling you under the stream of hot water.

“Just give me all the bacon and eggs you have,” Barry says in a bad Ron Swanson impersonation. The two of you giggle.

“You would actually eat everything in my fridge if I gave you a chance, Barr.” Barry nuzzles your neck while his hands slide down to squeeze your bare ass.

“Well I at least want some extra bacon,” he says, “I earned it.” You pull his face away from your neck by pulling on his hair. He laughs.

“You don’t get any bacon, Barry Allen, because you steal the covers.”

“But I warmed you up real good though, huh? That’s gotta be worth at least two pieces of bacon.” Barry gives you an adorable puppy dog pouting face.

“Alright, fine. All the eggs and bacon for you.”

Barry laughs triumphantly, claiming your mouth with a kiss. But you don’t let him pull back. He deepens the kiss and you tangle your fingers in his wet hair. Barry’s hands on your ass squeeze tighter until finally he’s picking you up and wrapping your legs around his hips.

By the time you and Barry are done, and there’s no more hot water left, it’s lunch time and you’re both craving burgers instead.


End file.
